The Legend of the Digimon Warriors
by hardytekyoyo
Summary: After a Viscous battle in the Digital World, the 10 Legendary Warriors are now lost in the "In-Between". Having no way of getting to the Digi-World, they are forced to travel to the Human World. But why are they here? And how will they interact with the humans?
1. The Arrival of the Flame Warrior

On a quiet evening, a 12 year old boy is with his family. This is Takuya Kanbara. He has light skin with brown hair and eyes. He often wears a yellow t-shirt with a strange design on it underneath a red jacket, dark brown cargo shorts and yellow and red sneakers. He also wears light brown gloves and a light brown hat which his signature goggles rest on top of.

This day happened to be his brother Takato's eleventh birthday. Although this day didn't seem any different than the others, at least not for Takuya. His parents always seemed to favor Takato. They always did whatever he wanted, and bought food that he likes, even if Takuya doesn't. This has been going on as long as Takuya could remember. As his parents watched Takato open his birthday gifts, Takuya excused himself to go to his room.

_"I swear it really seems they love Takato more than me. I mean I only got 4 gifts from them when I turned 11. I counted at least 10 out there for him. Why is he treated so special?"_

Feeling a combination of anger and sadness, Takuya slowly walked over to his bed and plops down onto it, stuffing his face into his pillow.

_"Sometimes I wish I was an only child. Then they would have to pay attention to me."_

Something on his desk began glowing and catches his attention. He got up to investigate what it is, when he realizes it is just the screen of his cell phone. Thinking it must be one of his friends saying hello, he grabs it and looks at the screen. But instead of seeing a message from one of his pals, it was from a number he didn't recognize.

_"I see that you're upset. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

Having no idea what to think of this mysterious message, or how in the world this person knew he was upset, he decided to respond.

_"Who is this? How do you know that I'm upset?"_

_"Takuya, I know a lot about you. I wish I could tell you who I am through text. But it's very risky."_

_"That didn't answer my question. How do you know I'm upset? Are you watching me?"_

_"Oh Takuya, there is so much I wish I could explain. It was a mistake to start this conversation off how I did. I just felt I should try to help, seeing you so upset and angry. I'm sorry. But as for your question...I cannot answer that. No I am not watching you, at least I'm not looking into your window. But I can see you. I can feel what you feel."_

_"Ok, this is starting to freak me out."_

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even talked to you yet. But if you want answers, you can meet me at the large fountain in the park. Just make sure to bring your phone."_

_"I don't think my Mom would let me go out and meet some random stranger."_

Right after typing this, ironically, Takuya heard his Mother calling for him. He poked his head out his door and calls back to her.

_"Takuya! Can you run to the store and get some candles for your brothers cake? I forgot to get some."_

What are the odds, a stranger asks to meet him at the exact moment his mother asks him to go run an errand. Is this just a coincidence? Takuyas phone rang again, the mysterious person is trying to reach him once more.

_"So, what's it going to be?"_

Takuya knows that meeting a stranger can be dangerous, his Mother reminds him how strangers can be dangerous all the time, but the curiosity of who exactly this is behind this is driving Takuya crazy. Without thinking about it anymore he replied.

_"I'll be there..."_

* * *

10 Minutes later, Takuya arrived at the park. As he walks toward the fountain, he scans the area for the person he is supposed to be meeting. But the park was completely deserted. Was this a setup? Did someone trick him into coming here as a prank?

_"Hello! Is anyone there?"_

He looked around to see if anyone appears to answer him. But instead of a person, his phone beeped as if responding to him. He pulls it out of his pocket to read yet another message.

_"I forgot to mention, you can't see me, At least not yet. I needed to make sure it is safe to appear."  
_

_"What do you mean? Safe to appear?"_

_"I'm…I'm not a human Takuy_a."

This was definitely the weirdest part of the whole conversation, and it has made Takuya believe this was surely a prank.

_"Haha, good one. Who is this really?"_

_"I'm about to show you."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

Before Takuya could give too much thought to it, his phone began to glow even brighter. The light grew so bright that Takuya had to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he saw something he couldn't believe. The light from his phone was actually leaving the phone! Pulling out of the screen and turning into a small ball of light. The light started to drift away from his phone which went black. After it went about 5 feet away from Takuya, it started to transform. Eventually the light began to look like the outline of a tall human. Close to 10 feet. Eventually the light starts to fade and once Takuya is able to see clearly again, he can't believe what is in front of him.

In the area once occupied by the small ball of light, is a tall man outfitted in red armor looking clothing with long yellowish blond hair and two fangs sticking out of his top lip. Covering his face is a mask that resembles his odd clothing. The parts that surprised Takuya the most is that he could see through this man.

_"Hello Takuya. It's nice to finally meet."_

But Takuya was frozen with fear. Who is this giant man? How did he just appear?

_"I sure hope I haven't scared you. I know this is surprising, but if you allow me to explain, everything should become clear in a few minutes. Please, sit down."_

The tall man sat down on the fountain and patted the cement next to him.

_"My name is Agunimon. And like I said, I am not like you. I am not a human. I am a Digimon."_

Takuya, who was still standing in the same spot, seemed to have gotten up the courage to finally say something to this man.

_"A... A What?"_

_"Digimon. It means Digital Monster. The reason why you can see through me is because I don't have a physical form anymore."_

_"But why did you come out of my phone?"_

_"Well, a few months ago, my world, the digital world, was in a terrible war. I, along with 9 other Digimon, did our best to protect the innocent Digimon from being hurt by the evil Devimon, who had been trying to take over and become ruler. At last, we 10 warriors gave up what was left of our energy to stop Devimon, and destroy him. But doing so, we lost out physical forms. So we were sent off to find new partners that we can share a form with. I and 5 other Digimon made it to the human world, although we don't know how, but we don't know where the other 4 are."_

_"But why were you in my phone?"_

_"Even though we made it to the human world, we are still digital. So we have had to travel through cell phones. Since we can't return to the Digital World like this, we decided it is best to find a human to be our partner. I had come across your cell phone about a month ago, and something about you made me stay. While I have been watching you, I have been learning more about you. And then, for reasons I can't explain, I began to feel a connection to you. I began to feel anger when you did. I was happy when you were. And tonight when I saw you were sad, I was as well. And I said something."_

_"So, how exactly am I supposed to help you?"_

_"I don't know the answer to that. I wish I could ask my friends, and see if they have found anything out yet, but shortly after we arrived here, most of us split up to look. I assume they have befriended humans by now, so I'm not sure how to find them. But like I mentioned earlier, we are supposed to find partners. Although to be honest, we aren't actually 100% sure that is what we are supposed to do."_

_"But then why are you so motivated to do this?"_

_"It's an ancient legend from our World, 'The legend of the Digidestined'. It says that in the early stages of my world, there were 3 Warriors who lost their physical bodies after a battle. And they had to find other Digimon to become their partners so they can become whole again. But we obviously can't do that, so I need you."_

_"But doesn't that mean you want to live inside me? How is that even possible? You're 10 feet tall."_

_"Well technically yes. But I'm not real Takuya. This is just what my physical form looks like. I am nothing more than a spirit in reality."_

_"This is all so confusing. I mean just an hour ago I was living a perfectly normal life. Now I'm standing here, talking to man who doesn't actually exist, that wants to live inside me."_

_"I know this is hard for you, trust me, it's just as weird for me. But I fear that we are here for a reason, and need your help to find out why."_

_"I still don't understand this at all. But Ok. I'll be your partner, or, I mean you can live in me? Like I said, I'm really confused by this."_

_"I know. But you made the right decision. Thank You."_

_Agunimon suddenly began to glow. After a few seconds, he turned back into the ball of light. Takuya stares at it, wondering what is going to happen. But he quickly gets his answer as the light suddenly shoots right at him. Before he could react, the ball hits his body then disappears, as if it went inside of him._

"Wait, so are you inside me now? I don't feel any different."

_"I didn't expect you to right away. "_

Right in front of Takuya, Agunimon appeared once again, still semi-transparent.

_"I can feel it, we have become one. Our spirits have become intertwined. I don't know what this means. But I hope you can feel it as well. Look deep down. Do you feel my presence in your mind?"_

Takuya closed his eyes and concentrated. Although all of this confused him very much, he actually started to feel it. In something that he can't even begin to explain, the presence of Agunimon hit him.

_"I feel it! I mean you. I can feel your spirit. But now what? I mean do you just sit inside me forever?"_

_"I should tell you more about that old legend. It says that when the two souls become one in the body, they can switch places. So, if I understand this correctly, we can switch physical forms, from your human form to my Digimon form. Sadly I have no idea how this is supposed to happen."_

_"It seems painful to suddenly become someone else. I'm not sure that I like this very much. But maybe we should talk about this later, because if I don't get home soon my Mom will get worried."_

Agunimon disappeared once again, but Takuya could still feel his presence, and he took off towards home. But as soon as he started up the steps to his front door, he came to a stop.

_"I completely forgot why I came out here in the first place, the candles! If I come home without them, I will get questioned about where I have been."_

So Takuya turned around and began off to the convenient store down the road. A few minutes later he walked out of the doors of the store holding a small paper bag filled with a box of birthday candles.

_"So, when do you think we will find out why you are here?"_

Agunimon once again appeared next to him.

_"I don't know. But it worries me. I'm afraid that the human world might be in trouble."_

_"You mean a Digimon migh…"_

_"Hey Takuya, stop right there!"_

Both Takuya and Agunimon stop and look behind them. Approaching them were rather large teenagers. The one leading the pack towards the two was the one who called out to Takuya. He is at least a foot taller than Takuya and has greasy black hair.

_"That's Lars, and his pack of bullies. They go to my school. They like to pick on us younger kids."_

_"Who are you talking to, freak?"_

Agunimon and Takuya glanced at each other.

_"I guess since I am just a spirit inside of you, they can't see me."_

_"Well, who are you talking to? Your imaginary friend?"_

Takuya didn't answer, should he tell them he is talking to a Digimon that he is sharing a body with?

_"It doesn't matter, your just some stupid kid anyways. Now, what's in that bag?"_

Lars and his gang started moving closer to Takuya, who backed up cautiously.

_"It's nothing important. Just some birthday candles"_

_"Ah, how sweet, you got me some birthday candles."_

Lars suddenly lunged forward and shoved Takuya to the ground then grabbed the bag out of his hand. As he hit the ground, his phone tumbled out of his pocket onto the cement in front of him. When it stopped moving, it began glowing. Not just the screen, but the entire phone. One of Lars cronies poked him and pointed out the phone. He tried to reach down and grab it but Takuya threw himself on top of it first.

_"Give it here you little brat!"_

_"Never!"_

Takuya quickly stood up and looked at his glowing phone. But his phone isn't in his hands anymore. Instead there is a red and black shaped object with three buttons and a screen at the top.

_"What, what happened to my phone?"_

_"Use it Takuya."_

Takuya looked over his shoulder and sees Agunimon fading away. But he could still hear his thoughts.

_"Neither of us can explain this, but you know how to use this device. Now do it!"_

Agunimon was right, Takuya did know how to use this device, despite never seeing it before.

_"Lars, you're going to regret doing this to me. "_

_"Oh yeah, who's going to punish me? You?"_

Lars and his gang started laughing up a storm. But Takuya wasn't laughing. He quickly raised the device above his head and pressed the largest button, which makes the symbol on his odd shirt appear on the screen.

_"Now, Spirit Evolution!"_

Takuya let go of the button and the device in return lets out a large light. The gang of thugs stopped laughing and covered their eyes. The light quickly left, and in place of short Takuya, was the tall Digimon Warrior Agunimon. Only he isn't transparent this time. Agunimon raises his arms to the sky and shouts his name. Then fire shoots out of the cuffs on his wrist.

_"I'll be the one to punish you…"_

Lars looked up at Agunimon, and suddenly had a change of expression. He turned around and takes off, leaving his cronies who are quick to follow his lead.

_"Not so fast."_

Agunimon broke out in a sprint and chased after Lars. He got in front of him in no time and grabs him.

_"I believe this bag belongs to Takuya. And I better not see you bullying him or anyone else anymore."_

Agunimon grabbed the bag out of Lars hand and lets him go. He resumes running away from the Digimon.

_"That was amazing. I can't believe what just happened!"_

Agunimon looks to his side where Takuya had appeared except this time he is the one who is transparent.

_"I guess you were right about us changing places. That didn't even hurt. It does feel odd though, just being a spirit. It's like being in the back seat of a car, you are there but you don't have any control."_

_"Now you know how I feel. But there are many more questions that need to be answered."_

Little did they know those questions would be answered very soon…


	2. Thunder and Water

Before we get started, I want to clarify something that might confuse some of you. The characters in this story ARE the ones from the anime. But only in name and appearance. They are completely different in the other ways. You'll understand this when you get to a certain part of this chapter. Hopefully that makes sense. So enjoy! Remember to please leave reviews, I love feedback more than anything else!

* * *

3 Weeks Earlier….

"_We have to keep looking. I know there are some humans that can help us."_

White blocks were flying all around. The sky appeared to be an odd green with multiple colored slabs flying around. The ground was a light blue with yellow wire looking lines covering it. This was not the Human World. But it was not the Digital World either. This was the "In-Between" as the digimon have grown to call it, the area between the two worlds. Through this area, the Digimon could enter cell phones in the Human World.

Agunimon was talking to another creature that looked very similar to him, except this one was a female. She was much shorter than Agunimon and had light blue skin. She had a dark blue one piece swimsuit like outfit covering part of her body and a matching dark blue headpiece. There were several ruby colored circles on her body and fish like fins where her ears should be.

"_But what if we can't find them in time? What will happen to us?"_

"_We can't worry about that Ranamon. We have to put all out focus on these humans. If not, well I don't want to think of what might happen."_

"_I know your right, it's just very difficult. We have no idea what has happened to our home after the battle. I just hope Devimon truly was defeated."_

"_He was. Trust me. No Digimon, no matter what level, could survive that attack. Our world is safe again. But we have a new mission and we cannot procrastinate. Now I'm going to go search around again. The others have already tried. I believe two of them have already found suitable partners. Now please do the same."_

"_Ok Agunimon, good luck."_

Ranamon gave a quick goodbye and began walking off in the opposite direction. She moved her head back and forth looking around the "In-Between". All around her were oval shaped holes which appeared to be a type of window because when you look through them you can see something else, the Human World.

"_One of these portals has my new partner in it. But which one is it? Where do I even start? Oh I wish I could ask Lobomon. He would know what I should do."_

Ranamon kept walking around the "In-Between" gazing into portals as they passed. After 10 minutes she came to a stop looking very depressed.

"_It's not fair, why does it have to be this difficult? I just want to find my partner. WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?"_

It seemed her wish would come true. Right after screaming this, a portal behind her begam to glow. Sadly Ranamon didn't notice this right away. Her eyes were tightly shut, trying to hold back tears. But the light continued to grow brighter and it was just a matter of time until even her closed eyes couldn't block it. She spun around while whipping her eyes of what tears had escaped.

"_What going on? Is someone there? OH, it's a portal! But why is it glowing?"_

Ranamon slowly walked closer to the portal, shielding her eyes from the light. But as she grew closer, the light actually began to dim. By the time she was inches away from the portal, the light had disappeared completely. She cautiously gazed into the portal and saw something she couldn't believe, a human girl.

"_Is…is this my partner?"_

The girl had a yellow tank top, blue jeans that are rolled up at the bottom and red tennis shoes on. Her collar length brown hair is mostly covered by a blue helmet. She appeared to be about the same height and age as Takuya.

"_She has to be it. Why else would this portal just start glowing? Ok, it's decided, this girl is going to be my partner! But, um, how am I supposed to get to her? Well this is a portal, maybe I just go through it?"_

Ranamon stuck out her hand and into the portal and after safely pulling it back in, she assumes it's safe and began climbing into it and soon she was gone.

* * *

"_Here is comes!"_

Takuya wound up his arm and pitched a baseball. On the other side of the field, the girl with the blue helmet swung. The bat smashed into the ball and knocked it the opposite direction, far across the baseball field.

"_Wow, nice hit Sora!"_

Takuya ran up to the plate next to Sora and grabbed the bat from her hand.

"_But I'm going to show you how a man hits the ball!"_

"_Sure Takuya."_

Sora chuckled to herself and ran off towards the baseball. After retrieving it, she walked over to the pitcher's mound. She stared at Takuya, preparing her pitch. Takuya waited patiently, watching her closely as he gripped the bat tightly. In a matter of seconds, Sora quickly wound up and threw the ball straight towards Takuya. Before he even gets a chance to swing, the ball shoots past him.

"_Hey come on, I wasn't ready!"_

"_Sure you weren't!"_

Sora sprinted over to Takuya laughing. She slowed down to a walk, grabbed the ball and tossed it to Takuya.

"_Want to try again?"_

"_Sorry, I can't. My Brothers birthday is in a few weeks and my Mom wants to take me shopping to get a gift for him. I'll catch you later."_

Takuya dropped the bat and ran off towards the exit of the field. After he was gone, Sora lazily walked to the middle of the field and flopped down on to the warm grass. She began throwing the ball up in the air and catching it.

"_Hello? Hello did I make it through?"_

Sora sat up quickly and looked around. But there was no one anyone near the field.

"_Who's there?"_

"_Oh wow, I made it! Excuse me, girl, where are you? I can't see anything. I think I'm in your pocket. That is where humans keep their cell phones right?_

"_What? What's going on? Where are you?"_

"_Seriously, it's dark in here."_

Sora, thinking she had lost her mind, reached into her pocket, but the only thing in there was her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and held it up.

"_I don't know what kind of joke you think your pulling, but you're not in my pocket!"_

"_Actually I was, now you're holding me up."_

Sora realized then that the noise was actually coming from her phone. She gazed at the screen, but couldn't see anything on it, there was only a bright light shining from it.

"_Um, please hold on a minute, I'll figure this out."_

"_Wow, who is talking to me? How did you get my number?"_

"_Number? What number? Anyways, I think you will want to stand back."_

The light from her screen got even brighter, so bright that Sora had to drop the phone and stumble backwards covering her eyes.

"_AH! Someone help!"_

The light continued to grow stronger and stronger until the entire field was filled with the blinding light.

"_Wow, it sure was cramped in there."_

The light began to fade and standing on top of Sora's phone was none other than Ranamon, only this time she was transparent. She looked down and picked up the phone.

"_Is this what I was in? No wonder it felt so cramped."_

Sora opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Ranamon winked and tossed the cell phone at her. Sora reacted just in time to stop it from hitting her face, and grabbed the phone. She slowly stood up revealing that Ranamon was several feet taller than Sora.

"_Who…who are you?"_

"_My name is Ranamon, and you're my partner!"_

"_I'm your what?"_

"_Partner, silly! Pay attention. I'm a Digimon, you are a human. We are going to be partners! The portal told me so!"_

"_This makes absolutely no sense. Who in the world are you? Tell me the truth!"_

"_She is telling you the truth. She's just not doing a very good job of it."_

Sora was so distracted by this Digimon appearing that she didn't even notice someone walk up to them. She looked to her left and saw her (Fraternal) twin brother Tai standing a few feet away from them. Tai was the same height as Sora. He was wearing a blue shirt with orange stars, a yellow undershirt, brown shorts, white gloves on top of black wristbands and blue and white sneakers. He also has a blue headband which, much like Takuya, had a pair of goggles on top of it.

"_Tai, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here because of that Digimon standing in front of you, you need to listen to what she is going to say, trust me."_

"_What's a Digimon?"_

"_I am! And I am offended by that. I happen to be one of the Legendary Warriors, the master of the Water!"_

"_But, how do you know what she is Tai?"_

"_Because I met one as well."_

Behind Tai, another Digimon appeared, and like Ranamon he was transparent as well. This Digimon was much larger than any other we have seen. His entire body was covered in blue and yellow armor, and a large horn was sticking out from the top of his helmet.

"_This is Beetlemon, The Legendary Warrior of Thunder. I met him yesterday when he burst out of my cell phone. He explained to me why they have come to our world. Now you need to listen to Ranamon and follow her orders. Our world might depend on it."_

"_But what am I supposed to do?"_

"_I can answer that Sora. We Digimon need to find partners so that we can fight. I have a strong feeling that you are destined to be mine. Just imagine it, you and me fighting against the evil to save your world! Wouldn't that be great?"_

"_But I don't even know what a Digimon is? You expect me to partner up with you all of a sudden? This makes no sense at all!" _

Tai walked over to Sora and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Maybe we should explain what is going on first…"_

So Tai and the Digimon told her the story of how the Legendary Warriors ended up here, and what they need to do now, of course all this seemed to make Sora even more confused than before. But eventually she seemed to understand, mostly because she trusted her brother.

"_Ok, what do I have to do?"_

"_Well….we need to become one."_

"_What? How is that supposed to happen?"_

"_I'll show you."_

Ranamon began glowing brightly until she was no longer visible. Everyone covered their eyes and when it was safe to open the, Ranamon had moved to Sora's side.

"_We are now one."_

"_This feels weird. I can hear your thoughts."_

"_That is the purpose, so we can become one! It will make us so much harder to defeat."_

"_That is the key if you two are going to be useful once battle happens."_

Everyone turns towards Beetlemon, who has spoken for the first time.

"_Now hold out your phone, it should turn into a Digivice like Tai's did any minute now"_

"_He's right, mine did the same thing."_

Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone sized device, black in the center with an orange grip. Sora looked down at her hand, then held it up so everyone could see her phone. It began to glow, because it seemed that's all phones do anymore, then started changing shape. It eventually took a shape like the device Tai is holding, except hers was purple in the middle with a pink grip.

"_That is your Digivice, using that we can switch places."_

"_Switch places? What is that supposed to mean?"_

Tai started walking towards the exit of the field as Beetlemon disappeared. Ranamon poked Sora, who was trying to figure out what happened to her phone, and pointed this out.

"_Wait Tai, where are you going?"_

"_Home, but promise me you won't tell anybody about what just happened. Also, only the chosen Humans can see the Digimon when they appear. So try not to talk to Ranamon when your around other people, they will think you are talking to yourself. _

"_Um…ok."_

Tai left the baseball field and Sora began to pace around. Ranamon just stood and watched her.

"_What just happened? Did I just become a Digimon? How am I supposed to text anybody with this weird device? What is the purpose of all this?"_

"_I'm sure we will find out soon enough Sora. Please stop pacing around, you're making me nervous."_

"_I'm sorry Ranamon, but you didn't just find out there is another world and that you are needed to help protect it. I was just a normal 12 year old girl 10 minutes ago. Now I'm expected to fight evil or something? It's just hard to take in."_

"_Is there any way I can help?"_

"_No, I just need time to adjust to this." _

"_Ok, I'll leave you to think."_

Ranamon disappeared, which surprised Sora. She looked around for her but the entire baseball field was empty.

"_I'm still her…I just assumed you wanted to be left alone."_

"_Wow, you're talking inside my mind. This is definitely going to take some getting used to."_

Sora's Digivice began beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. There was an arrow pointing away from her.

"_What's happening?"_

"_It must be reacting to something, most likely another Digimon. It must be one of my friends, they found their partner as well."_

"_That must be how Tai found me. Should we follow this?"_

"_Yes, I need to know if my friends have made it here safely as well. Especially Lobomon."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_What? Oh, just a friend of mine. He is the Warrior of Light."_

"_Well let's go investigate."_

Sora ran off the baseball field following the direction of the arrow on the Digivice. But what was at the other side of tracker? They would soon find out.


	3. The Mystery Boy

We finally reached the end of the "Prologue Saga" as I've dubbed it. In the next chapter, all the Digidestined will come together and some stuff will go down!

So you guys will notice that I changed the writing style. I know I shouldn't do that in the middle of a story, but I found the old one difficult to work with at times and this one just felt alot easier to work with. I'm still adjusting to it though so expect some mistakes to be made. As always, I really appreciate any and all reviews, especially considering I am trying something new here. So please let me know what you think!

Also, I kind got writers block towards the end, not really sure if it comes through in the story. But this came out alot different then the way I thought, what started out as me simply being lazy turned into laying the foundation for a major part of the story xD Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Sora raced down the busy streets of Tokyo, attempting her best not to run into anyone as she followed the signal coming from her Digivice. The arrow on the screen grew bigger the more they ran.

"This must mean we are getting closer," Sora said.

"Yes, I can sense the presence of a Digimon. We have to hurry!" replied Ranamon as she appeared sprinting next to Sora, although she didn't have to avoid other people as she just passed right through them.

"Is this one of your friends? Another one of those warriors?" Asked Sora, who appeared a little concerned about what exactly is awaiting them.

"I'm positive, and if it isn't, well we get a chance to try fighting together!" Ranamon answered excitedly, although this didn't cheer Sora up any.

_What if I can't fight Digimon, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!_

"Sora, it will be OK. I promise nothing will happen to anyone as long as you believe in yourself."

Sora turned a corner, almost knocking over a Mother and her young daughter, and continued on. She glanced over at Ranamon with a confused expression. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"We share a mind, we are one. I know your thoughts, and you know mine," Ranamon said with a big smile. "I know it will take some time to get used to, you did realize that is how we have been communicating this whole time right?"

"Well, when I was talking to you I was thinking that you were hearing everything. It never occurred to me that you can also hear what I think to myself," Sora said looking a little freaked out.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to worry about this," Ranamon said, "I think we found our Digimon."

Sora stopped running and looked at the Digivice. The once white arrow had turns red and was blinking rapidly. "This must be it!" Sora thought as they walked closer to the building in front of them. It was an old run down fire department. The two story building was made of dark red bricks and looked like no one had been in it for years.

"Look at this place," Ranamon said, "It's a wreck."

The windows of the building had all been broken and replaced by wooden boards nailed across them. The large door covering the garage appeared very rusty, probably not even able to open. Sora slowly walked closer to the building, each step the Digivice blinking even faster than before. She knocked softly on the office door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" Sora asked. But no one responded to her.

"This is where the Digivice led us to," Ranamon exclaimed, "It is obviously there and we need to go in."

Sora stepped back hesitantly, "But what if it's dangerous. I don't know how to fight."

"Then let me do it," Ranamon smiled as she tried to show her bravery, "I've been fighting Digimon all my life."

"OK, just be careful," Sora replied, looking up at Ranamon with a concerned look. She didn't know what was in there, if anything, but Ranamon seemed sure and despite just meeting her, Sora trusted her partner.

"Use the Digivice, Sora," Ranamon said pointing towards the largest of the buttons, "It's the only way we can switch. Neither of us can explain this, but you know how to use it. Now let's go!"

"Right!"

Sora held up the Digivice in the air and pressed in the button. The Digivice let out a bright light as Sora shouted "Spirit Evolution!".

The light faded, Sora had disappeared and Ranamon was standing by herself holding the Digivice, only not transparent anymore, "Now let's kick some butt!"

Ranamon kicked in the door and dust flew everywhere. She calmly walked inside and investigated the small office. A desk was sitting in the middle of the room, completely covered in dust. Spider webs filled the corners. Ranamon looked on the wall besides the doorway and saw a light switch. She flicked it and a light bulb above her head surprisingly started shining, albeit not very bright.

"Well there has to be someone in here! I know I felt the presence of another Digimon. Now where is it hiding?" Ranamon asked herself as she continued to look around the office. She spotted another door across the room, which led to the garage, "I bet it's in there!"

Ranamon once again kicked open the door. Once the dust settled she saw a much larger room. Once filled with several fire trucks, it was now home to miscellaneous truck parts lying on the ground, as well as several stacks of tires in the far corner. But there was something even more special than that in this room. A large creature standing in the middle of it.

The large creature heard the noise and slowly turns around. It looked like a very tall man. He had gray armor covering most of his body, a light purple scarf with dark purple stripes wrapped around his neck. A gray helmet with white stripes rested over his head, with patches of light blonde hair sticking out. Underneath the armor was a pair of white pants and a black belt. But what stuck out was his feet, which were shaped like they belonged to a wolf.

"Well look who it is," Said the creature, "Long time no see Ranamon."

"Is it…is it really you Lobomon?" Ranamon question, almost unsure if what she was seeing was real.

"It is my friend, and what great timing you have, as I have just met my partner," After Lobomon said this, a boy appeared next to him.

"It can't be!" Sora said as she appeared next to her partner, "I know that kid!"

"Hello Sora, what are the odds of seeing you here!"

* * *

*45 Minutes earlier*

"This is ridiculous, I've been watching this kid for 3 days. I had to make my move soon. But he isn't giving me the opportunity. All he's done today is watch that TV with that bigger human. Why does THIS kid have to be my partner?"

Lobomon looked on from a cellphone resting on a coffee table. In front of hum were a boy, his future partner, and an older man both sitting on a black leather couch watching a television. The boy brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a blue hooded shirt with a white undershirt, long gray shorts and yellow wristbands.

The older man grabbed the remote of the table and handed it to the kid. "Watch whatever you want son."

"That's fine Dad, I'm not really in the mood for TV right now." The boy got off the couch, grabbed his cellphone, and went into a nearby hallway. The boy pushed open a white door at the end and walked into a bedroom.

"This could be my opportunity," Lobomon said under his breath as the boy put his phone down on a desk, "I just have to be sure though."

"Why do my parents have to be like this?" The boy moaned as he paced around the room, "They don't constantly bother my brother. It must be great having his life, not having your parents trying to make your life perfect, but only succeeding in annoying you. It's just not fair."

"Should I try to comfort him?" Lobomon whispered, "Agunimon said we should try and befriend the kids. But how am I supposed to do that?"

"He gets to go out and be with his friends. But our parents won't even let me out of their sight. I'm only a year younger, but they act like I'm 4 year old." The boy started pacing faster, getting very frustrated."

"OK, I have to do this," Lobomon said quietly, "Hey boy, I can help you." _Wait a minute, how am I supposed to help him?_

The boy looked around, surprised that someone had been listening in on him. "Dad, is that you?" But nobody was in the room. "Who's there?"

"OK, don't freak out please. But I am in your phone. Please let me explain."

"OK sure."

Lobomon had no idea what to say net. He never expected it would be so easy to convince this kid who he was. "Um, OK well…it's a long story."

"Hold on, let's go somewhere else first," The boy said as he stuffed the phone into pocket, "I know just the place."

So the boy left his apartment, after convincing his dad that he is just going outside for a few minutes, and some 15 minutes later he arrived at an old abandoned fire house.

"This is where I go when I can get away from my parents. Sometimes I really just want to be alone. They never understand." The boy kicked a rock lying on the ground.

"Do me a favor, put your phone on the ground and step back a few feet. It will be much easier to talk to you if I'm out of here."

The boy obliged and placed the phone on the duty ground. He walked back a few feet and waited. "OK, now what?"

"You'll see in a second," The phone began glowing and Lobomon appeared. He looked down at the boy and gave a small smile, "It's about time."

"So you weren't kidding around," The boy said looking up amazed, "But what exactly are you?"

"I actually have my own question first," Lobomon replied, "Why did you believe me? I was told the humans didn't know about us."

"Oh that, you see I'm always looking for adventure. I don't get to do very much, so when something exciting comes along I take advantage. Even if it is something crazy like someone living in my phone!"

"You are an odd boy. But OK," Lobomon said chuckling, "I am a Digimon. I have appeared because I need to find a human partner, and I believe that is meant to be you."

"OK, what do I have to do?" The boy asked.

_I can't believe how simple this is. Agunimon had no idea what he was talking about._

"Um…we'll we become one now."

"OK, let's do it!"

Lobomon nodded then began to glow. He transformed into a ball of light and disappeared into the boys body. He shivered a little and then gave a little shout. "Man that felt just like I thought it would. You can hear me right?"

"Um, yes I can," Lobomon said as he appeared next to his partner. _How does this kid know so much about this? Does he know something I don't? _

"So do you want to transform? I want to see what it's like."

"Um, sure, if you want to."

The boy held up his cell phone the moment it begins to transform. Once it has become a Digivice, this one was white and had a dark blue grip on the side. He pressed the largest button and yelled out "Spirit Evolution!". A light came off the Digivice and the boy was replaced by Lobomon.

Lobomon began pacing around the large, empty room. _I don't understand what is going on. How does this boy know so much, what is going to happen, how to control the Digivice. There has to be something someone isn't telling me. He kind of freaks me out._

Lobomon had forgotten that the boy could now hear his thoughts, of course the kid didn't bother reminding him of this.

A noise coming from the firehouse office caught their attention. Lobomon looked over at the door and watched closely as someone moved around on the other side.

"Someone is out there, it's a Digimon," The kid said inside of Lobomons mind.

He was right, moments later the door came crashing down and Ranamon stepped into the room. The two Warriors stared at each other for a few moments.

"Well look who it is," Lobomon said, "Long time no see Ranamon."

"Is it...is it really you Lobomon?" Ranamon asked with an expression like she had just seen a ghost.

"It is my friend, and what great timing you have, as I have just met my partner," Lobomon said as the boy appeared at his side.

"It can't be!" Sora said as she appeared next to Ranamon, "I know that kid!"

"Hello Sora, what are the odds of seeing you here!" The boy said.

Ranamon finally looked away from Lobomon and down to her partner. "Who is this boy, Sora?"

"I can answer that question," The boy replied before Sora could say anything, "My name is Takato. She know me because my older brother is her best friend."

Lobomon looked back and forth between the two kids. "So you two know each other huh, what a strange coincidence." He looked over at Ranamon with a concerned look, "Have you heard from the others?"

"Yes. Beetlemon has found a partner as well. In fact, it's Sora's brother," Ranamon answered smiling.

"Wait, all of the known Digidestined are connected?" Lobomon said looking surprised, "This can't just be a coincidence. This information could help us find the others."

"My thoughts exactly, but what should we do in the meantime?"

"We don't have a lot of options at the moment. All we can do is lay low until we find the others." Lobomon said looking down at Takato, "If anything happens, we will be here to fight. But until then, we can't let our presence in this world be known. So you kids will have to keep this a secret."

Takato looked up at his partner and nodded as did Sora. Both the Warriors began to glow as they switched places with the kids.

"Remember," Lobomon said as he and Ranamon began to disappear, "Nobody can know."

* * *

"When will you learn, I am unstoppable."

A tall shadowed figure shot a blast of energy at a Digimon laying on the ground. The blast knocked the Digimon back several feet. She started to stand up but the mystery Digimon didn't hesitate to strike again.

"Stay down Ophanimon, and I may spare your life," The Digimon said as it started to pace around, "Isn't is such a shame that the all powerful Celestial Digimon, who had been left to protect this world, have been so easily defeated? I really expected more from you three."

Ophanimon looked up at her attacker. "You haven't won, the Legendary Warriors will stop you."

"Are you still going on about that?" The Digimon asked defiantly, "Those fools destroyed themselves ridding this world of that pawn, Devimon. They didn't even realize he was just a distraction. They abandoned the Digital World, Ophanimon, and at the worst possible time."

The Digimon stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face to the Celestial Angel. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Because without those pathetic 'Legendary Warriors', as you like to call them, here to protect this world, it's mine for the taking!" the Digimon said and then gave out a big laugh before taking flight and leaving Ophanimon lying on the ground, alone and defeated.

"No, I have to find them," Ophanimon faintly said as she slowly stood up, "I know they are in the human world. But they need to hurry, or both of our worlds will be doomed."

Ophanimon reached her feet and looked up towards the sky, her attacker had disappeared in the dark sky.

"I have to use the rest of my energy to contact them. They need to know what is happening before it's to late!"


End file.
